At the Twilight: Part One
by greenTaddict
Summary: Biddy has been fatherless for nine yearspostwar 5 years. Now at Hogwarts for her fourth year, she finds a mysterious boy whom seems to know more about her then she knows him. Arcan's new interest in her may help her uncover her past..and maybe help him.
1. Beginnings

At the Twilight: Part One

Chapter 1: Beginnings

A small, skinny, five-year-old girl sat by the window of her family's apartment. She watched the rain splash down on the streets of London and the people rushing to get to their destinations, carrying umbrellas and wearing raincoats.

For the past week all she could do was stare out the window for there was nothing to do in the apartment but play by herself with her toys. Her father was always at work or busy in his study. Sometimes she would go down to her mum's flower shop that was just below the apartment and watch her mum help the customers. It got boring after awhile because her mother would never let her water the flowers or trim the plants. She often returned upstairs to observe the raindrops once again only to have a daisy in hand that she had taken from the shop. Today was no different if not more boring and uneventful.

From downstairs the little girl could hear her mother calling. "Biddy! Honey, come down here a bit. I need you to do something!"

Biddy was excited at the chance that she might finally get to water the roses, daffodils, and other flowers. She ran down a flight of stairs and opened the backdoor to her mum's flower shop. The air was filled with the scent of fresh flowers and the ground was covered with small puddles of water from the water hose. Leaves of plants glittered from the drops of water sprayed upon them.

This shop was one of Eleanor Hart's greatest loves. It followed after her husband and her daughter of course. Right after her marriage to Richard Hart she had wanted to open her own flower shop near her family. Something about the fresh flowers could always brighten her day.

Richard however was a different story. He had wanted to stay near his job in London. Her husband was very unlike other men she had met before. That was mainly due to the fact that Richard was a wizard and worked at the wizard hospital, St. Mungo's. _A wizard! How in the world had she managed to fall in love with a wizard of all men? _Those thoughts constantly ran through her mind when he told her. Never before had she ever heard of the wizarding world and magic. Now they had been married six years with a little girl whom they cherished. He was like any other man, even if he was a wizard.

After a moment Biddy spotted her mum over by some tulips with the water hose in hand. She ran over and she turned from the thirsty plants. Her mother was a tall woman with long, silky chestnut hair, much like her daughter. Her long skinny fingers had mastered the water nozzle and could aim any target barely moving her arm.

"Uh-uh. Not today Biddy. I don't want you making a mess or getting your shirt dirty. Now come over here now," Her mother commanded. Biddy followed her over to the counter where they prepared the bouquets and baskets. "I need to get some wrapping paper from the back closet for these bouquets."

Despite she would not get to water the flowers, Biddy started on her new task. She made her way to the closet and got the papers from the bottom shelf. Biddy returned to her mother and set the wrapping paper down on the cashier counter.

"Mum, when am I going to Hogwarts?" Biddy asked. She looked over to her mother.

Her mother did not put down the hose and continued watering. "Little Bidelia. You have asked me every week. Do you remember what I said last Saturday?"

"Yes, mum," She admitted reluctantly. "Seven more years."

"Yes, now finish with those flowers Biddy," Her mother reminded.

Biddy played with a yo-yo she got from her pocket and sat on the stool behind the cashier. She stopped and whined, "But can't they take me early? I turned five just last month!"

Mrs. Hart turned off the water and walked over to her daughter. She fixed a loose strand of her daughter's chestnut hair and knelt down. Eleanor stared into Biddy's little hazel eyes. She sighed, "Little Bidelia, you are too young. You've heard what daddy's has said. Be patient and before you know it you will be transfiguring your little socks into little mice."

After Biddy's mum said the word mice she tickled her stomach. Biddy burst into a fit of giggles and a smile spread across her face. "Alright mummy. Can I water the roses now?"

Eleanor looked at her seriously for a moment as if making a decision. She smiled and said, "Alright! Come here you silly girl."

Biddy hopped off the stool she was sitting on and walked to the other side of the counter. Her mother held out the spray nozzle and she took it. Eleanor stood behind her daughter and held her hands. She pointed the nozzle towards where the roses were.

"On three," Her mother said, "One...Two...

"Three!" Biddy exclaimed. They squeezed the trigger and a stream of water sprayed out. Biddy squealed in delight at her accomplishment. Her mother smiled in her daughter's joy.

Biddy returned the hose to her mother and returned to her yo-yo which was tangled in knots. It was not long before she stopped once again and asked her mother something else.

"When's daddy coming home from Mungo's?" She questioned.

"I'll tell you if you fetch the ribbon," Mrs. Hart reasoned. Biddy went and picked up some red ribbon from the back closet. The little girl waited impatiently.

Mrs. Hart sprayed a bunch of hanging flowers. "Today he'll come home around six he's got a lot of research on his new project---", she was interrupted by a bell ringing from the front of the store.

At the front door two men stood, one of whom was Biddy's father. Richard Hart was a rather tall man with dark blonde hair and hazel eyes which his daughter had inherited. He had a kind smile and his eyes were caring. When his four-year-old daughter ran over to him, a wide grin came across his face as he put down his suitcase and picked her up. He spun her around and put her down.

"Hello Biddy how was your day?" Mr. Hart asked. Biddy just smiled.

Mrs. Hart put the water hose once again and walked over to her husband. "Richard, you're home early. What happened at work?"

"Nothing, Eleanor. I came home early to show a colleague of mine something I've been working on," He explained. "I'd like you to meet Mr. Hollows. He works with me, researches remedies and cures at St. Mungo's."

Mr. Hollows stepped forward and held out his hand which Mrs. Hart shook. Biddy saw he had pale skin and black hair in cut neatly. His facial expression was solemn and stiff like a businessman here to settle a deal. Looking into his eyes Biddy saw they were dark and empty. He wore an overcoat and also carried a briefcase like her father. The pale man looked down at Biddy with disinterest. Mr. Hollows towered over her like a tree.

"Rhys, this is my wife, Eleanor and this is my daughter, Bidelia," Mr. Hart introduced them. He edged Biddy forward, "Say hello Biddy."

Biddy deeply wanted to stay behind her father. She managed a weak hello.

Mr. Hart cleared his throat. "Um well, Rhys let's just go up to my study and I'll show you what I've discovered so far."

Mr. Hollows nodded to both Mrs. Hart and Biddy. The men walked to the stairs and headed up to the study. Meanwhile Mrs. Hart and her daughter returned to the water hose and the latter returned to her detangling of the yo-yo.

Half an hour later at five o'clock Biddy had finished with her yo-yo and went on to scribbling pictures outside the shop on the chalkboard with the day's specials. Her mother gave the flowers she had wrapped and gave them to the delivery boy. After that some customers walked in and Mrs. Hart went to tend to them. While her mother was busy with the customers, Biddy went in and back upstairs to the apartment.

Their apartment was not huge, made up of two bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen, a small living room and a study which Mr. Hart used for his work. The study was to the right of the stairs. It was across from Biddy's room; however she had never been inside the mysterious room. Sometimes weird smells came from the room and bubbling and sizzling sounds. Her father had told her he did some potion-making for his research. He said that she would be studying Potions at Hogwarts. Biddy never really asked exactly what he was doing but her curiosity sometimes got the best of her. Late at night she would sneak out her bedroom and try to open the door to the study. Unfortunately it was always locked with an Intruder Repellant Charm which made it impossible for Biddy to grasp the handle. She would keep missing the doorknob whenever she tried.

Biddy could hear whispering sounds coming from the study. She tried her best to hear them, but still could not make out what they were saying. She crept into her room and sat once again by the window. Biddy's room was like any other young girl. Stuffed animals were scattered all over the place. Unlike many other normal young girls, some of her other play toys included a miniature broom that could go maybe just half a foot off the ground and a play wand that could spit out sparks.

At six o'clock the flower shop closed and Mrs. Hart came up to the apartment to prepare dinner in the kitchen. Mr. Hart and Mr. Hollows were still busy with in the study with whatever they were doing. Biddy took down a book from her shelf and tried to read it (She went to a muggle pre-school and she knew the entire alphabet and some simple words). So far she had read over and over an interesting tale about a duck, cat and fox, for those were the only words she could make out. Within the next hour she could smell the aroma of food cooking from the kitchen. She drifted to the kitchen to find her mother stirring something on the stove.

"Mum, when is dad going to be done talking to the tree man?" Biddy asked pulling a chair out from the table and sitting down. Her mother turned away from the boiling pot.

"First of all, Bee, his name is Mr. Hollows not the tree man," Mrs. Hart reprimanded her, "and I don't know how long they'll be busy. So stay away from your father's study."

At seven, dinner was ready and on the table. Mr. Hart and Mr. Hollows were still in the study discussing something. This only made Biddy more impatient. The men were still busy and Mrs. Hart brought dinner to them. Biddy and Mrs. Hart sat alone at the table to eat their dinner of chicken and broccoli. When they were done and Biddy was racing a piece of broccoli across the edge of her plate with her fork, Mrs. Hart cleared the table. Mr. Hart came in with two dirty dishes and patted Biddy on the head.

"How are you doing, little Bidelia?" He asked.

Biddy wiggled herself down from the chair. "Okay daddy, but when are you going to be done with the tree man?" Mrs. Hart shot her a disapproving look. "Mr. Hollows," Biddy corrected herself.

Mr. Hart chuckled at his daughter, "The tree man and I should be done soon. This project is just a little more complex stuff than what I usually do."

"But what's it about?" Biddy asked, tugging at his sleeve. "Did someone get a bite from a snake or--"

"No, no. Something more dangerous then simple snake bites." He sighed. "Now run along to your room now so mummy can get you ready for bed."

"You know already I can put my own pajamas on. I don't need anybody's help," She explained.

"Alright then," Mr. Hart said and patted her head once again. Biddy ran off to her room to put on her pajamas. "Good night Eleanor if I don't come to bed when you're awake." He said and kissed his wife. He turned to go back to the study.

Eleanor went over to her husband and hugged him. "Really Rich, haven't you spent enough time on this?"

Richard sighed, "I know you're frustrated that I haven't been spending much time with you and Biddy and when I am home I'm cooped in that study. What can I tell you? I'm an eccentric man dedicated to his work. Take pity on me loving wife."

"Alright you despicable creature," Eleanor laughed, "I'll pity you…And I'll love you." She reached up and ruffled his hair.

Richard kissed the top of her head and gave his wife one final squeeze. He returned to his study and to Mr. Hollows. Mrs. Hart sighed and returned to the dishes.

Ten minutes later, after Biddy put on her pajamas and brushed her teeth, Biddy went the living room to watch television. Her mother joined her after finishing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen. She brought with her a comb and brushed Biddy's long, chestnut hair. They watched a show and her mother brushed Biddy's hair until eight-thirty, at Biddy's bedtime.

Her father was still busy in the study and her mother tucked Biddy into bed. She asked once again when they would be done and got the same answer. Her mother did not know when and it was none of her business. Mrs. Hart turned off the light in her room and went back to the living room. However she left the door open a crack and a single line of light shined through from the hallway, cutting across the room and over Biddy's bed.

At ten, the door to the study opened finally and both her father and Mr. Hollows came out. Biddy was just able to make out their conversation.

"So it's agreed. You'll sponsor my research?" Biddy's father spoke. He seemed hopeful.

"Yes Hart. With my current situation I have no choice," Mr. Hollows stated. His voice was rather low.

Biddy could not see her father, but could tell his mood had lifted, "Good. So how is your little one doing?"

"Well since that night we have not been able to explain it to him very well. Luckily with this new potion it'll help," said Mr. Hollows.

"Let me know if you need any more help. Come by my office anytime," Mr. Hart consoled. That was the last of the conversation before Mr. Hollows apparated. Biddy's father turned the light off in the hall and Biddy's room was shrouded in darkness. A moment later she heard the door to her parent's room open and close.

Biddy drifted off to sleep. The conversation she had just overheard made no sense to her now. It was her daddy's work and maybe she should not try to understand. For now all that concerned her was trying to fall asleep.

After that night, Biddy saw Mr. Hollows stop by every few weeks. He seemed to become even more secretive with each visit. Biddy briefly heard her father talk to her mother about trouble at the Ministry with You-Know-Who and escaped Death Eaters.

Biddy heard various parts of their conversations. War…Harry Potter…You Know Who…Recruiting…Dumbledore. These were words often heard in their home and whenever they went out to Diagon Ally or visited Mr. Hart at his work.

That summer Biddy spent her time with a wizard family, the Channings, with whom she was friends with their son. It happened one fateful day after Biddy's play date.

It was an awful bomb to drop on any child. Trying to explain why their father would not be coming home that night or any night for the rest of their lives. It hurt Mrs. Hart so much to see her daughter's shock and then her eyes without their usual happiness. Never before had she ever dreamt this would happen. Richard was a wizard and she had loved him so much. Bit dramatic at times but that what she loved about him. He was supposed to be indestructible. He was wiped from this earth and now he was gone from their lives forever.

The accident happened earlier that morning. A Ministry official had an owl sent to the house forty-five minutes ago with a letter explaining it. At St. Mungo's he had came into contact with a deadly poison they were studying in his department and it affected his respiratory system. No one else was in the experimenting room at the time. He suffocated to death in five minutes. His body was discovered by a healer who was bringing the morning coffee.

For an hour both mother and child cried before stopping. They sat on the bed not saying anything to each other. The sunset and the room darkened from the lack of sunlight. Like a zombie, Mrs. Hart prepared a small dinner for Biddy. She had nothing herself, but sat with Biddy at the table.

Her mother cuddled Biddy's hand. "It'll all be alright," She whispered to her daughter.

But things would eventually improve for the two…

A/n: So hello..I'm Crystal Glass ...and this is my story. yup

ok Prologue done!


	2. Nine years later

A/N: Ch. 2 has a really creative title. Sorry but by brain went like blah blah blaaah when I tried think of a chapter title. I'll have to fix that. Anyway second chap. is here. Btw, ch 1 was kind of a prologue. The main story takes place when Biddy goes to Hogwarts for her fourth year. I am not desperate but, REVIEW!

A/N2: None of the character that are recognized from the Harry Potter books belong to me but to of course J.K. Rowling. Nope I own nothing from those books but only OCs like Biddy Hart, Eleanor Hart, and Hollows etc……. Oh and the only money I am making is from Christmas and birthdays.

At the Twilight: Part One

Chapter 2: Nine Years Later...

A fourteen-year-old Biddy sat by her window staring outside. The weather outside was gorgeous; the sun was shining on the streets of London this day on September 1st. She longed to roam the streets today because of how nice the weather was. Today she would not be able to do that. Within the hour she would be heading to King's Cross Station to board the Hogwarts Express. Her trunk was waiting downstairs in the flower shop for the time when she would be leaving.

Seven years later after her father's death, Biddy Hart was starting her fourth year at Hogwarts. Sure enough she was not her five-year-old self anymore. She had grown a lot in nine years with a height of five feet and two inches. Her long chestnut hair was often braided to keep out of her face. Of course Biddy still had the same hazel eyes as her late father and she was still rather skinny for her age.

She sighed and got up from her seat by the window. Her room was small and just contained a bed, closet and a desk scattered with old parchment from the previous year's homework and some quills. A box of abandoned chocolates sat on her bed next to a lime green bag emblazed with Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Biddy walked out of her room and across the hall.

Since her father's death the charms guarding the door had disappeared and now the door could be opened by anyone. Her mother rather would not want Biddy snooping around her father's old things. Biddy just had to make sure she was never caught. That was proven easy since her mother was always busy in the flower shop.

Biddy opened the door to make one more visit to the dusty study. It smelt of old parchment, dried ink and smells that stained the air from her dad's experiments. There many files and drawers containing papers from old reports at work. An old, messy desk was in the left corner opposite from the immense wall of file cabinets. In the center of the room was a large cauldron that had been wiped clean from its previous concoctions.

The floor boards creaked as Biddy moved about the room. She made her way towards the desk and examined the walls. Across the whole wall was old family photographs scattered across it. One photo showed her mother and father on a camping trip before they were married. Another showed the three of them at the park when Biddy was three. Among the other photos was one that had been hung after her father's death. It showed her father laughing with her mother at their wedding party. Her father was immortalized forever as his twenty-eight self. It troubled Biddy that she would never be able to remember that laugh. An ache formed in her chest and her eyes watered.

"Bidelia! Come down here! The Channings will be here any minute!" Mrs. Hart called from downstairs in the flower shop.

Biddy sighed and walked unwillingly down stairs. Since the death of Mr. Hart, her mother has been able to cope. She still ran the flower shop even though it was sometimes hard to provide for both of them. They managed to get by whether Mrs. Hart or Biddy had to have a part time job on the weekend. As she ran down the stairs she wiped her eyes dry. Downstairs her mother pulled her into a hug.

"I am going to miss you Biddy," Mrs. Hart said still hugging her daughter. "Be careful at school and make sure you behave for your teachers."

Biddy managed to get away from her mother's grasp. "Don't worry so much! Besides last year I didn't mean to turn Professor Julian's hair purple."

"Yes. You meant turn her hair bright pink with yellow polka dots," Mrs. Hart corrected her.

"I couldn't help it! Hetcher dared me and Jake tried to stop him," She protested.

Her mother fetched Biddy's sweater from the cashier's counter and handed it to her. "I know Jake to be a very lovely boy who knows what is right. Luke should remember to act more responsibly."

"Oh yes I'll remember to tell Hetcher that as soon as I see him," Biddy remarked sarcastically. Mrs. Hart walked behind the cashier's counter, but not before giving her daughter a small whack on the shoulder. "You are truly the mother of a teenager," added Biddy joking.

"Stop it you make me feel old," Her mother laughed. "Do you have everything packed?" She asked, returning to full protective mother mode.

"Yes," Biddy sighed.

"Completely sure?" Mrs. Hart asked not completely believing her.

"_Completely_,"

"You're sure?"

"Really sure!"

"Can you repeat that for me please?" Her mother said before reaching under the counter and pulling out Biddy's wand. "Have you noticed you left this in your jeans' pocket which was in the wash?"

Biddy let out a nervous laugh, "Um...Yes...It won't happen again."

Just then they saw a car pull up to the flower shop. A boy stepped out of the car with dirty blond hair and blue eyes.

Jake Channing was the same age as Biddy, entering his fourth year at Hogwarts. He was in Ravenclaw unlike Biddy who was in Gryffindor. Most of his family had been in Ravenclaw so naturally being also the smartest one of their year, he would end up there. Biddy knew him since they were little and she would sometimes go to his house like the day her father died. They remained close even if they were not in the same house at Hogwarts.

"Hello Mrs. Hart, Biddy," He greeted upon entering the shop.

"Hey Jake," Biddy said with a small wave. Biddy picked up her trunk at one end and tried to haul it towards the door.

Jake quickly went to the other side and picked up the other handle, "Let me help with this."

Together they waddled towards the door like a pair of penguins. "Geez Bee...What did you put in here…Decided you needed three cauldrons this year instead of one?" Jake said. His voice was strained from the weight of the trunk.

"Oh yea, my summer's been great. What about yours? Uh-huh. Mm-hmm, sounds interesting," Biddy joked, struggling herself with her half of the trunk.

Jake kicked open the door with his heel and they managed to get her trunk outside. Jake stopped and checked his watch, "It's five past 10 o'clock. We'd better hurry up if we want to there before eleven and get seats." Together they hauled Biddy's things into the back of Mrs. Channing's small blue car.

"Hello Biddy!" Mrs. Channing called from the front seat. Biddy saw Jake's older sister, Ellie, sitting in the front sit. His sister was in her sixth year at Hogwarts. She had the same dirty blond hair as Jake and their mother. "Is your mother busy?" asked Mrs. Channing. As they both stepped out of the car, Ellie said a quick hello to Biddy.

"No, you can come in if you'd like."

Jake was busy feeding his owl, Ezra, some owl treats to keep him calm while the three of them went back into the shop.

"Hello Eleanor! I haven't seen you much since we came back from visiting our relatives in the country side," Mrs. Channing said walking up to Mrs. Hart. "How have things been?"

"Well business has been a bit slow but besides that everything's fine, Jane," She said. "How did Ellie and Jake like the countryside?"

"Oh it was beautiful! They really enjoyed it. First time in weeks I've been able to breathe…"

As the two mothers continued their conversations, Jake came back inside and joined Biddy and Ellie. They sat on the window ledge while their mothers talked.

"So really Jake, how was your summer?" Biddy asked while braiding a small strand of hair.

Jake scratched behind his neck. "Alright I guess."

"Alright if you like waking up six-thirty in the morning to go for a nature walk. And bugs! _And _aching feet! _And_ when your mother can stop talking about how beautiful nature is for one second!" Ellie complained, "I honestly would like to know how muggles find it entertaining."

Biddy stopped playing with her hair and looked Ellie, "Well not all muggles like that stuff. I should know. When I was three, my mum told me that my dad wanted to go camping. Within the hour we got there my mum was fed up from the heat and bugs."

By that time the mothers stopped talking and they all said good-bye.

"Now be careful!" Mrs. Hart said, pulling her daughter into one last hug. "I'll see you at Christmas Bidelia."

"Okay. Okay," Biddy told her mother after being released from her grasp. She grabbed her mother's shoulders and looked into her eyes, "_Just…Don't…Call me…Bidelia_."

Mrs. Hart chuckled, "Good-bye _Biddy_."

They all left the flower shop and got into the car. "Remember to write!" Mrs. Hart called out to Biddy after she closed the car door.

Half an hour later the Channings and Biddy were standing right outside the large, red steam engine, Hogwarts Express. Students and their families were arriving and rushing about with luggage and their pets to find a compartment on the train. Jake, Ellie and Biddy all said good-bye to Mrs. Channing and Biddy thanked her for the ride. The three of them boarded the train.

"Well I have to be going now," Ellie said and left for the prefect compartment with her friend, Cameron Stone.

Biddy and Jake went to find seats. Towards the end of the train they found an empty train compartment. They sat picking out unusually colored Bertie-Botts' Every Flavored Beans and daring each other to eat them. When the door to their compartment opened and a red-headed girl and a boy with wavy brown hair walked in, Jake and Biddy had tried various revolting flavors. Toe nail clippings and rotten milk were among their favorites.

The energetic girl sat down next to Jake and picked out a safe, pink colored bean that was being ignored during the previous dares. "Hey guys, how was your summer?"

Jake shrugged and Biddy answered. "There wasn't much to do, Dorie. Unless you count helping with the flower shop."

"Same here. My dad's always busy at the Ministry. I was _all_ alone," Dorie gave Jake a look. She popped the pink bean in her mouth. Being a Hufflepuff, Dorie Madison was loyal and honest. She however unlike more conservative Hufflepuffs, was talkative and loud. The curly-haired boy (whom Biddy was trying to ignore) shifted in his seat and put his hands behind his head.

"You know that's cough medicine flavored?" He said, stifling a laugh.

Dorie choked and spat the bean out, "You know you could have told me that before Hetcher," she took a long swig of pumpkin juice she'd taken from her bag. "I thought it tasted a little weird for strawberry."

"Heh! Well since when have Berties been safe to assume to have a normal flavor?" Hetcher smirked and looked at Biddy. Luke could be a bit big headed at times. Unfortunately his attention was often drawn to Biddy. What could only make it worse was that he also was a Gryffindor. "So guess what I know?" He proudly announced.

"What Hetcher?" Biddy rolled her eyes and tried to stare out the window looking uninterested.

Luke flashed his boyish grin. He chuckled, "Call me Luke for once Bidelia." Jake snorted into the pile of beans on his hand.

"So stop calling me Bidelia!" Biddy retorted.

"What?" Luke raised an eyebrow, "I think Bidelia is a very pretty name. So will -- "

"Hetcher will you just say what you were going to say in the first place!" Dorie interrupted him before he could further annoy Biddy therefore leading to the annoyance of the rest of the compartment.

"All right, _Madison_," Luke growled.

Dorie batted her eyelashes at him. "Oh please. Call me_ Dorie."_ She let out a shrill, girly laugh. Jake smiled from her joking.

"Well I know two things. First, what I think you'll find interesting Biddy, Jude, you know my brother in the sixth year? He's been made Quiditch captain." Luke looked rather pleased with himself.

"And what may that have to do with me, _Luke_?" Biddy asked giving him a confused look.

"You're going to try out."

"_Oh, I am?_"

"Yup."

"Why would I do that?"

"I saw you in flying lessons our first year and you were pretty good. Also I've seen you borrow Alders' broomstick sometimes." Luke spoke the truth. Biddy had helped Karen train and sometimes rode her broomstick. She was a tall, plain, black girl with awesome chaser skills. She had dead-on accuracy when it came to shooting the quaffle.

"Are you stalking me?"

Luke smiled sweetly, "Maybe I am."

"That only makes me more creeped out to be within ten feet of you."

"Come on! _You know you want to_."

"If I say yes, will you stop annoying me? Promise?"

Luke sighed, "Sure Bidelia."

Biddy turned to him and took out her wand. She pointed it at his neck. "Will you stop that?" She demanded.

Luke smirked. "Fine, how 'bout you be my little Bumble Bee?" He put his arm around her shoulder. Biddy pushed him away resisting the opportunity to hex him into oblivion.

Jake saw the distress call from Biddy when she gave him an extremely annoyed look. Taking her warning, Jake got up. He took down his bag from the luggage rack and opened the compartment door.

"Come on Hetcher. Let's go change into our robes," Jake announced.

Luke looked disappointed, "But I haven't finished yet!"

"Well hurry it up!" Dorie took his bag from the floor and threw it at him, which he caught.

"My mum says that we're getting two new teachers this year. Professor Tankard and Professor Smarting both have retired."

"Wow Hetcher you've finally said something useful," Dorie said. "I was almost failing both Defense against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration all last year. _Now scat!_" She pulled him up and shoved him through the door. Biddy mouthed thanks to Jake.

"Thanks Dorie," Biddy thanked her as soon as the boys were out of earshot.

"No problem," Dorie said pulling on her robes, "I just feel sorry for Jake."

The two of them finished getting ready. Several minutes later Jake returned alone. He explained that Luke had met up with his friend, Ian, and ran off somewhere talking excitedly about the Quiditch World Cup. Biddy thanked him once again and the three of them sat talking about their vacations. Jake seemed more concerned about the new teachers and how they would be like.

Outside the sky was getting darker as the orange sun dipped below the hills the train was speeding by. Half an hour later the train gave a final lurch and stopped. The three of them collected up the Cauldron Cakes and chocolate frog wrappers from the seats and grabbed their bags. Biddy held Ezra while Jake collected his things from the top of the luggage rack.

The three of them joined the outside rush to get off the train. Outside a tall, bearded man wearing a trench coat with many pockets and holding a lantern was calling for first years.

"Hey, Hagrid! How was your summer?" Ian Elbon called out to him. Hagrid waved to him and continued to call first years over to the docks. His giant half-brother, Grawp followed Hagrid, holding another lantern and ushering the students forward with his humungous arms.

Luke and Ian joined the three of them and they all shared one of the horse-less carriages.

Finally after eight long minutes talking about Quiditch and whether or not the new professors would be any good, they arrived at the school entrance. There they joined the crowd flowing into the Great Hall. Biddy left Jake and Dorie as they went to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. She followed Luke and Jake over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Karen Alders who was sitting across from Jude Hetcher and his girlfriend, Cat Jones (both of them were in their sixth year). Jude and Luke could be identical if not for Jude being taller and polite. To Biddy's disappointment, Luke sat down next to her on the bench.

"Hi," Biddy greeted the three of them. She saw that Jude had the quiditch captain badge pinned to the front of his robes.

"So Biddy," Jude said turning to her, "Luke told me on the train that you'll be going out for the team."

Biddy smiled sweetly at Luke, "More like against my will."

Luke looked at her offended, "Bumble Bee I thought you liked Quiditch?"

"Anyway," Jude interrupted before Luke could annoy Biddy anymore, "How 'bout it? Try-outs are this Friday?"

Biddy sighed and gave in, "Fine."

"I'll help you practice," Karen piped in, "Not that you need it or anything but some practice before try-outs couldn't hurt."

"Yea. That's a good idea," Jude encouraged, "Cat going to try out too." Jude gave Cat a quick kiss.

Biddy specifically heard Luke whisper to Ian 'Three guesses why'. Biddy could not help but smile a little. Cat had overheard them too and kicked Luke under the table.

"Hey!"

"I heard that! Don't worry. I plan to have an equal chance just as anybody else." Cat declared. She squeezed Jude's arm tightly. Both Luke and Ian were still snickering.

Their conversations however ended when the doors opened, revealed was Professor Flitwick, the tiny Charms professor. He carried the Sorting Hat (which took up more than half of him) and the first years followed him up to the front of the Great Hall. Biddy noticed how small the first years looked so little and scared. That was exactly how she felt coming into this immense room with hundreds of people staring at you as if you were a tiny bug. She would like to remember why she had been so desperate to come to Hogwarts in the first place.

In front of the Head table Professor Flitwick began reading names off the long piece of parchment. Professor Sprout quickly left her end of the table to assist putting the Sorting Hat on the students. At that moment the Sorting Hat began its song and the Sorting began.

"Alfred, Louise!" called Professor Flitwick in his squeaky voice. A small girl with short black hair came to the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted after only a few moments. Louise joined the Ravenclaw table. Biddy saw Jake clapping along with the other Ravenclaws.

"Ashton, Jason!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bradley, Daniel!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Burren, Oswald!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Frederick, Wayne!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted with cheers and people clapping. The poor boy startled by this sudden uproar, smiled weakly and ran over to join them. A half an hour later the Sorting Hat finished with sorting Joel Wellington into Hufflepuff. Seven more first years had joined the Gryffindor table.

Headmistress McGonagall stood up and cleared her throat. All the talking in the Great Hall ceased and the hundreds of heads turned over to their Headmistress.

"Good evening!" She greeted, "I'd like to welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts. Let's all make this a productive year full of learning."

"_Now_," the stern witch continued, "On a more serious tone, I'd like to inform first year students, and _remind_ older students that the Forbidden Forest is obliviously forbidden, hence the name, will not be entered unless accompanied by a professor." Professor McGonagall took her time at looking suspiciously at a pair of seventh year Gryffindor.

"Also I suggest everyone to check the list of illegal items on Mr. Filch's office door. Numerous Wealsey inventions have also been banned,

"Now this year we have two new professors joining us this year. Over the summer both Professor Smarting and Professor Tankard have retired," She announced. Biddy just noticed that two seats to the headmistress' left were empty. "I would like to introduce your two new professors who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. One is an old student and colleague of mine, an extremely gifted professor. Another is an old student of mine, the most gifted witch of her year, whom I believe will prove herself a most excellent teacher."

Luke whispered to Biddy, "I'll bet you three sickles that they're both old and wrinkly and can't see two feet ahead themselves."

"Please welcome Professor Remus J. Lupin and Professor Hermione Granger!"

The door behind the head table opened and a man and woman walked through it. The students clapped politely as the two professors walked over to their seats. Biddy noticed that Professor Lupin looked pale and a bit shabby, his robes were worn as so did his face look. He however had a friendly smile and his appearance did not reflect in his cheerful eyes. Lupin waved politely to the students.

Professor Granger sat on Professor Lupin's right and unlike her older colleague; she looked young maybe in her early twenties. She had wavy brown hair and wore midnight blue robes. Never before had there ever been a teacher that young at Hogwarts.

_She must have been brilliant to be teaching this young_, Biddy thought to herself. The

Transfigurations professor smiled, embarrassed a little by all the clapping. Biddy could already tell that she would enjoy those subjects more now that they weren't being taught by ancient witches.

"I know that everyone will welcome the new additions to our staff," Professor McGonagall warned making a specific emphasis on the word 'everyone'. "Now let the feast begin!"

Professor McGonagall clapped her hands and food appeared on the plates. Some first years gasped in surprise while older students stared to pile on food.

"_So,_" Biddy smirked at Luke, "Where's my three sickles?"

Luke stopped midway in piling mashed potatoes on his already full plate. "Um, yeah," he stalled, "How about I pay you back?"

Biddy held out her hand. "Pay up," She demanded. Unwillingly Luke stuck his hand in his pocket and fished out three sickles.

Biddy sighed. "You should know not to bet Luke. In case you haven't noticed, you're not particularly good at it." She took bite out of a piece of bread.

All through the dinner Luke and Ian were joking around while both Jude and Cat were getting all lovey-dovey across the table. Biddy turned to Karen for conversation in which they talked about their summers and the upcoming Quiditch try-outs. They also debated the possibilities if their new professors would be easy or not. That was when both Jake and Dorie joined their table.

"So Jake, what do you think of the new professors?" Biddy asked him. Jake looked over to the Head table for a moment. He blushed and looked the other way when Professor Granger glanced over at the Gryffindor table. "Um, she looks nice." Jake said.

Dorie raised an eyebrow, "What about Professor Lupin?" She questioned.

"Him too," Jake answered quickly. He busied him self by nibbling on a cookie that appeared for dessert. For the rest of the feast they talked, mostly Dorie who seemed particularly convinced that Professor Granger may not be qualified for the job.

"She's just so young!" Dorie protested.

"So?" Jake argued back. "Would you prefer the Deadly Prune Duo?" Biddy snickered at his sudden sense of humor towards their retired professors.

Dorie looked defeated but then lit up, "Well Professor Lupin is younger than Tankard but still old enough to teach."

"When did you care about school any way?" Jake responded. Dorie decided to stop arguing.

After five minutes the desserts were cleared away from the table (another round of amazement from first years). The prefects got up to escort first years to the dormitories and the six fourth years left the Great Hall with the flow of older students a couple of minutes later. On their walk to the staircases Dorie and Jake forgot their quarrel and were talking peacefully along with Karen about their classes. Since no one was there to help Biddy, Luke mercilessly flirted with her. It improved slightly when Karen returned to her side after Jake and Dorie left to go to their respective dormitories.

They reached the Fat Lady and Ian gave the password "Bowtruckle". The portrait swung open and they all stepped into the Gryffindor common room. The room was filled with dozens of students talking excitedly. Biddy, tired as she was walked to the girls' dormitory and Karen soon followed after.

A/N: END OF CHAPTER TWO! Yes! It took so long. It's really hard to write an original story even if it is fan fiction. There are its good points though. Most of my characters will never be OoC.

My one hope is that people will read and review. I am NOT afraid of constructive criticism…but no flamers please…and thank you. 'o 


	3. It's Them

A/n: chapter three, ahh…now we get to classes and all the hell that follows. Once again reviews help greatly in how I write so take the time to comment or ask questions. I'll answer anything…even about what toothpaste they use (I use Colgate, minty fresh breath always I say…ok that was stupid). Also I know I've introduced A LOT of new characters so just stay with me.

A/n 2: Don't own originals characters and I'm makin' no cash off em. This is the world of fan fiction where hp fans are free to frolic about. Woo, no really I'm happy ; D.

At the Twilight: Part One

Chapter Three: It's Them

Immediately after Biddy set her left foot into Karen and her dorm, they were greeted by girly laughter emitting from two fourth year girls. In her head Biddy recounted the many reasons why she wanted to come up so early.

"Hey Biddy, Karen! How was your summers?" greeted the first girl. She had long brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. Vivian Gardiner was probably one of the prettier girls at Hogwarts. Both Biddy and Karen managed to say a response despite their annoyance.

"Oh, fine," Biddy, said apparently taking an interest fine craftsmanship of the bedpost next to her. "What 'bout yours?"

Vivian smiled widely, "Oh it was brilliant! Both Francesca and I went down to the shore. Frannie here even got herself a little boyfriend." The giggling ensued and the girl perched upon the windowsill with short raven hair blushed slightly.

"Really Viv!" Fran teased, "All he did was fetch my hat when it flew away."

Vivian smiled wickedly and said, "Yea, and after that he was flirting constantly!"

She giggled and turned to the two girls standing in the doorframe as if they would enjoy talking about a non-existent boyfriend. "Would you believe he was sixteen?" There was another round of incessant giggling.

"That sounds great!" Karen said. Biddy was not as a great as an actor as Karen and had buzzing sound in her ears. "Wow, was he cute?"

"His eyes were the cutest!"

"Uh, and those arms!"

While Karen kept the pair of girlfriends busy while not really paying attention herself, Biddy busied herself by pulling out her pajamas from her trunk at the foot of her bed. After removing several socks and hairbrushes, she was able to fish them out. After getting dressed she plopped onto her bed and pulled over the cover. Over the constant chitchatting, she was able to relax and in her warm and comfortable bed. Listening to the fading words of the excited girls, Biddy drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Biddy awoke to Vivian and Fran, instead of talking about boys, talking about how to do their hair. Karen was already awake and sitting on her bed, tying her shoelaces.

"You'd better hurry up," Karen called to her. "We need to get down to breakfast soon if we want to get our schedules."

Biddy nodded and crawled out of bed. In five minutes she was dressed and put on her robes. She quickly braided her hair and got her shoes from under her bed. Meanwhile both Vivian and Fran were consulting their mirrors. Biddy and Karen left them and went downstairs. The one thing Biddy liked about the mornings was that Luke got up later than her.

The two girls made their way down to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Most of their house was already there and helping themselves to breakfast. Biddy saw that Hagrid was going down the table handing out schedules (which was not very hard). The two girls sat down at an empty bench next to a pair of fifth years. Biddy helped herself to a bit of toast and eggs. When she was pouring some orange juice, Luke and company finally came down for breakfast.

"Hey," Luke said sitting down across from them, "I didn't see you this morning."

"Maybe that's because I'm not going to wait for to wake up," Biddy answered not particularly paying attention and jabbing at her eggs with her fork. Before Luke could say anything, Hagrid walked over with their schedules in hand.

" Hello you four got er timetables," Hagrid said peering down at the papers, "Er, here you go, Karen…Ian…Luke and eh…Biddy." In his gigantic hands, he held out the papers. The four of them thanked him and Hagrid continued onto a group of first years.

"Well, we've got History of Magic, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology today," Karen observed, looking over her schedule.

"Ugh," Luke groaned, "We have _double_ Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins."

"How ironic," Ian commented.

After they had finished their breakfast they headed for the History of Magic classroom. Jake, Dorie and a friend of Dorie's from Hufflepuff caught up with them halfway down the hall. The three of them were on their way to Ancient Runes.

"Biddy, what do you all have first?" Jake said panting and pulling out his schedule from his pocket.

"We've got Binns now," Biddy told him. She looked down on his schedule. "It looks like we have Transfiguration together today."

"Well I'll see you later," Jake said. He ran over to Dorie and her friend who had already turned down the hallway to their right.

"Can we go now Bidelia?" Luke called slightly annoyed from waiting for her.

"Fine," retorted Biddy, but not before smacking Luke upside the head. Rubbing his head, Luke followed the three others who had already started walking.

History of Magic could not be more boring, but what were they expecting? Luke and Ian began to nod off five minutes into class and Biddy followed soon after. From what Biddy heard in the beginning of class, they would be studying the giant wars. Luckily Karen was more adept at staying awake and was able to take notes. She poked the three of them on the shoulder and the four of them filed out of the classroom.

Yawning, they went to Transfiguration and met Jake at the door. They were a little early because no one yet was in the classroom, not even Professor Granger. Seven minutes later most of the class had already arrived and still no Professor Granger. They decided on going in and finding seats while waiting for their mysteriously, absent teacher.

"Wonder what's keeping her?" Ian mused, "Maybe she's not all that as we thought."

Their wonderings were halted when the door of the classroom opened, revealing an irritated Professor Granger. Oddly enough she had what looked like dust, covering her robes.

"Sorry about the delay class," Professor Granger apologized, "Peeves decided to welcome me back by using the floo powder from the staff room as confetti." The young, agitated witch made the floo powder evaporate from her robes with a lazy wave of her wand.

"Now let's start all over," She stated in a businesslike voice, "I am Professor Granger and as you may already know, I am your new Transfiguration professor." With another swish of her wand, her name appeared on the blackboard.

"This term we will be learning to transfigure inanimate objects into animate ones," She informed them, "Now any questions?"

Not surprisingly, Jake raised his hand first. Professor Granger looked over the class for a moment and then pointed to him. "May I ask what your name is?"

"Jake Channing, Ravenclaw," Jake told her with a small trace of nervousness in his voice. "I just wanted to ask whether there will be much book work involved."

"Yes," Professor Granger said, nodding her head. "I trust that everyone has a copy of _Transfiguration: Learning the Art Grade Four_?" The whole class pulled out their books.

"I'd like you all to know, as much as I love reading, this is going to be an active class as much as reading and writing essays," She continued.

"But today is a practical lesson."

Professor Granger summoned a cardboard box from her desk. She pulled out a small white mouse with little, beady red eyes. Ian took the box from her and began handing out the mice to all the students who were eyeing the mice with curiosity. Some people were playing with their mouse by having them hop from their hands onto the next. They did not notice when Professor Granger put her own mouse on a stand in the front of the class and was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Alright," commanded Professor Granger, "Now that we have become acquainted with our little friends let's begin.

"Your class assignment is to turn your mice into mittens," She indicated, "Since this is the first day I will not be grading you, but looking to see your skill levels and how you do on turning animate objects into inanimate ones for a little review."

The professor turned to the stand with the mouse perched on top of it, "_Muris Inuvia!" _She exclaimed. Immediately the white mouse morphed into a fuzzy, white mitten.

The fourth years started on their assignment by flicking their wands and saying the incantation. Few achieved fully converting their mouse into a mitten, among them were Jake and Karen. Biddy had scared away her mouse by waving her wand and the innocent creature hid behind her copy of _Transfiguration: Learning the Art_. Luckily when she scooped it into her hands she was able to keep it still if just for a moment. Unfortunately her mitten looked like a pear that had mutated, fuzzy ears. She looked over at Luke and saw that he had given up and was playing with his mouse once again.

For the next half an hour the class continued their work and Professor Granger walked around helping and correcting students. She stopped by Jake at his desk.

"Excellent job Mr. Channing!" Professor Granger extolled, "Five points to Ravenclaw." Jake smiled sheepishly and turned his mitten back into a mouse. The mouse scurried away from him. Professor Granger went over to where Luke, Ian and Biddy were.

"You did well," She said and picked up the pear-mitten, examining it, "I suggest a little work on the shape. Your name is--?"

"Biddy Hart," Biddy answered her. She took the deformed mitten back when the professor handed it to her. The professor then walked over to Luke and Ian, who were still nowhere near transfiguring their mice.

Professor Granger looked at Luke who had not noticed her presence and was still playing with his mouse. "May I ask when you plan to turn your mouse into a mitten?"

Luke looked up with a surprised look displayed across his face, "Um, yeah. Just a second."

He placed the mouse down and held it still with his right hand. Luke then picked up his wand in his other hand. Twirling his wand, he exclaimed, "_Muris Inuvia_!"

The unfortunate mouse appeared to be bloating and looked like it was going to explode. Luke nervously repeated the spell, which did not help. Biddy looked closely and saw the tiny, beady eyes were bulging. Professor Granger lifted her wand to undo the spell but was stopped when the mouse let out a tiny burp.

"Oh," the professor said softly, "Good try, um your name?"

Luke was trying hard not to explode with laughter, but answered, "Hetcher, Luke Hetcher."

"Well Mr. Hetcher…May I?" She gestured to the mouse lounging on his shoulder. Luke nodded and swept the mouse onto his hands and placed it on the desk. Professor Granger pointed her wand, but stopped before continuing,

"There is a physical and mental part to magic," She explained, "You have to use a wand and recite words, but you also have to feel it. Just picture you intention and let it flow." Without uttering a word and closing her eyes, Professor Granger transfigured Luke's mouse into a soft, fuzzy mitten.

"Cool," Luke said out loud, realizing that everyone had heard him. He muttered, "Oh well… I guess so." Professor Granger went on to correct another student who had some how managed for their mouse fly two feet in the air and land back down on their desk. "Be careful!" shouted the professor and flicked her wand to stop newly levitated mouse.

Towards the end of class the mice were collected (which took awhile because some students had to coax them out from under a table for the next class). Professor Granger assigned an essay for review of last year and was received with several hushed groans only to be polite on the first day. Biddy headed out the door along with Jake and Karen. Dorie and Beverly were walking down the hall coming from their class.

"Well, how was it?" Dorie said in a cheery tone. "Did she dazzle you all?"

"What do you have against her?" Jake quizzed her.

She chuckled, "Nothing! Sorry didn't mean to annoy you." She gave his arm a small squeeze.

A tiny smile spread across Jake's lips. It was quarter past twelve and they decided to go down to lunch. After their meal, the two Gryffindor girls went to the third floor, to Defense Against the Dark Arts. They were somewhat excited because Professor Lupin had been one of the most discussed subjects at the lunch table. Well that, and the Weird Sisters' new lead singer.

Upon entering the classroom, Biddy found that it was already with students talking excitedly. _People were not this eager to get to Professor Tankard's class,_ Biddy thought, _Then again Tankard coughed more than he talked and it was hard just to pass the class with the grading. _ She snapped from her thought when she heard someone call her name.

"Hey! Bumblebee, did you here me?"

It was Luke and he gesturing for them to join him towards the front. A few of the Slytherins in the back of the room, near Biddy and Karen, sniggered when they heard Luke. Embarrassed, Biddy walked hastily to where Luke and Ian were sitting. Karen followed closely behind.

"I thought you were joking!" Biddy hissed.

Luke looked at her amused, "No, I actually want you to sit with me."

"No you prick. On the train!" Biddy exclaimed and glared at him.

"Why would I?" Luke laughed, "I think it's cute."

Biddy turned away but still glared at him from the corner of her eyes. She gave up on acting mad towards Luke and decided to concentrate on something else.

Cautiously, she took quick glance over at the Slytherin side of the room. They made up a smaller portion of the room, but that did not make them look any less menacing. Unlike the Gryffindors, they talked with little interest about the class they were in. Matter of fact some of them looked rather bored. A girl with long blonde hair looking at Biddy and Biddy quickly looked away.

Reena Esigente.

It was her. The perfect girl, the girl whom all of the boys in Hogwarts could only wish she looked their way. Girls could only wish they had one tenth of her beauty. Tall and long, shiny, blonde hair, she was beautiful. She had face of porcelain doll; her black eyes were piercing. Intelligent and hard to please, most people were intimidated by her. The Slytherin boys often threw in the faces of the boys of other houses that they had a real beauty. In reality, Esigente never took interest in any boys.

Biddy was not jealous unlike the kind of girls like Fran and Vivian. She just could not look the girl in the eye.

Biddy managed to sneak a look and saw that Esigente was no longer looking her way. Next to her, Luke shifted in his seat to face her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, half-concerned. Biddy shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing," She murmured. Biddy took a chance and asked, "Have the Slytherins always been this—."

"Gloomy?" Luke finished, "Guess so. I mean we've always been so lucky to be paired with Ravenclaw. Hufflepuffs have always had the unlucky blokes in double classes with them."

Biddy shrugged, "Come to think of it we've never had a class with them."

Luke laughed, "Yea, well our fortune had to run out sometime."

A/n: Finished! This took me about a week or two because I have limited access to a computer and then there is when I feel like writing, eating, sleeping, breathing, apple strudel etc.


End file.
